A Stretch of Mortal Time
by Lea of Mirkwood
Summary: AU- Arwen is leaving Middle-Earth for Valinor, and she and Aragorn must part ways forever. This is their goodbye in the fair haven of Imladris. Inspired by a song from AIDA called "Written in the Stars."


By Lea of Mirkwood 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Brought on by listening to Aida soundtrack too much, specifically "Written in the Stars." Full lyrics at bottom of page. AU where Arwen did have to go to Valinor. (moviegoers/fangirls gasp Fangirls: You mean she didn't?) Elvish comes from various sources, but, since it is 1:19 a.m. I wince am unable to do adequate research to find more original Sindarin, so most of it comes from my handy-dandy TT transcript.

Just a Stretch of Mortal Time

I took his hands in mine, avoiding his piercing gaze. He could read my thoughts if he looked into my eyes. I did not want him to see them. My thoughts were my own, and to let him see would break his heart. If it were not already broken. I tried to take my mind away from my task by examining his hands. They were rough, the nails short and dirty from wilderness and the inherent wildness in him. I wondered ruefully if he would ever be clean. But then I would never know. The coarse skin feels abrasive against my pale skin, and, not for the first time, I cursed myself for not being what I could have been. To be able to stay with him, and never leave until death. My father called mortality bitter, but far more cursed is an immortality where it takes me away from my love. Finally I looked up into his eyes, knowing he could see the tears in mine.

"_Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telith," _I whispered through my tears. "_Nallon_."

He gazed at me, his own eyes filling up with tears as well. "_Nallon_," he repeated softly. "_Si bado, no círar"_

"_Vá_," I replied quietly. "I will not leave you here."

"Arwen," he said in his gentle voice. "There is nothing to be done. You must take the ship. You have a chance to live."

I shook my head, a small smile forming on my lips. "What kind of world is this?" I laughed, but not in mirth, in despair. "When lovers are forced to part. Why must this happen?"

Aragorn looked at me steadily, then raised his misty eyes to the heavens, the light of the stars shining in the tears in his eyes. "Is it written somewhere, Arwen? Is it written in the stars? I know not."

I looked down, unable to face the tears he shed. "What have I done?" I wondered in a low voice.

"What have you done?" asked Aragorn. "Nothing. It is more likely I have done something, some unintended crime, and now we are paying. What a price to pay!"

"My father tells me I must bear my love for you to Valinor. Where there it will stay and live forever," I took a deep shuddering breath. "But it would fade into a memory. Lost."

He took my face in his hands, framing my pale jaw with his darker, mortal hands. "I will think of you every moment of every day, until I die. Not a moment will pass without my seeing your face in my heart, and hearing your voice, and thinking of your eyes. You will never need to wonder what I am thinking about."

I tried to hold back my tears, but they broke loose like a river breaking its dam. I leaned against his shoulder and cried, my tears soaking through his cloak. I felt his strong arms encircle my small shoulders, comforting me as I cried.

For the last time.

Arwen was crying, her tears falling like rain. It wounded me, like no other pain I have ever experienced in battle, to see her so sad and lost. I cradled her against my chest, gently moving my hand in small circles over her back. The wonder never lessened. She was so beautiful, her eyes like stars. An Elf maiden, fragile and strong, so sad and joyful all at once, young and old and fairer than the stars or a dream- and I loved her. The greater wonder to me is that she returned that love. Returned it almost tenfold. She was all I ever wanted. Sometimes I wished I were not the heir of Isildur, that I could just be some noble son, and not have some fate, some destiny.

The pain slicing in my heart was not from the blade of a hated enemy, but of my own making. It was my despair and ache that pained me so. She looked up at me, her dewy eyes filled with tears, and spoke, her voice as soft as velvet and silk – though it was full of tears.

"_Gerich meleth nîn,_" she said. I held her closer, trying not to let show my breaking heart.

"We've been given a dream, Arwen."

She blinked at him, clearing her eyes of tears. "What?"

"A dream," I repeated. "The most wonderful of dreams. Love, and love returned. But we could only have it for a day."

I took a deep breath, the next words the hardest I had ever spoken. "It is dusk now, Arwen. Time for that dream to end. You must go, now. Do not rethink your decision. _Idhren emmen menna gui ethwel._"

I rose to my feet, her hands in mine as I brought her up as well. "It is time for you to leave. Your father is waiting."

Tears rose to my eyes, and hers as well. We shed our tears together, the beads falling to the floor like a soft spring rain.

"_Melamin_," I said, speaking in her language. I might never speak Elvish to her again.

"_Melamin_," she replied.

I brought Arwen Undomiel out to her father, who was waiting. Her arm linked through mine as we walked the small distance to the place where we would part ways forever. I bent down and kissed her brow.

"I love you," I said, as parting. She said nothing, only tilted her head back as I kissed her lips. The sweetest, most beautiful heart-breaking touch I had ever felt or given. I knew then I would never love another as I did Arwen. Neither of us noticed the tears running down our faces and mingling together as we kissed.

I last saw Arwen, walking away from me down the path. A faint light surrounded her, and all of the rest of the departing Eldar. She looked back over her shoulder, her face framed by the cloak she was wearing. I stood staring at her, the world she left behind. One last cry I gave to her.

"_Arwen vanimelda, namárië!_"

__

Elvish:

You told me once that this day would come.

I cry.

I cry.

Go now, before it is too late.

No.

You have my love.

You have a chance for another life.

My love.

My love.

If you don't know the last one...

Oh, fine.

Arwen, fair-love, farewell!

The button is your friend...click it, yes precious

So bright, so beautiful...our review button... 


End file.
